Wind of The Ring
by lily 003
Summary: Scared gear, sebuah senjata suci yang tuhan ciptakan. Bagaimana jika Naruto memiliki salah satunya?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer = ane tidak membuat keduanya.**

**Happy reading minna :***

**Prolog!**

Seorang laki - laki dengan seragam sekolah yang lengkap tengah berjalan dengan santai menembus kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Tas jinjingnya ia taruh dibahu kanannya. Mata birunya memandang lurus ke arah depan tidak memperdulikan aktivitas disekitarnya. Menimbulkan kesan cool pada siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tapi sayang tidak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya, karena yang lain sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing - masing.

Mata biru pemuda itu menyipit tajam tatkala melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. Di depannya kini ada lima orang berbadan besar dengan tato yang menutupi sebagian besar badannya sedang mengejar seorang gadis yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan dirinya. Mau tak mau, hal tersebut membangkitkan jiwa kepahlawaan yang ada dalam dirinya dan memutuskan untuk menolong si gadis dari sang pemangsa. Walau dirinya tahu tidak akan menang melawan lima pereman itu sekaligus.

"Khukhu, menyerahlah nona, kau sudah terkepung sekarang."

Telinganya menangkap ucapan si preman saat mulai dekat dengan gang yang di masuki mereka, membuat hatinya terbakar. Terbakar amarah. Langkah kakinya ia percepat untuk segera sampai di tkp.

"Tidak akan! Kedua nee-chan ku mengajariku untuk tidak menyerah sampai ajal datang."

Pemuda itu tersenyum akan tekad kuat dari si gadis.

"Lagi pula, aku sedang menunggu pangeran berkuda putih untuk menyelamatkanku."

Hampir saja ia membuat suara disaat ia sedang mengendap ngendap untuk mendakat ke arah gerombolan pereman didepannya tersebut. 'Memangnya ini dunia dongeng apa?' Komentarnya terhadap pernyataan si gadis yang di usianya masih berpikiran seperti anak kecil tersebut.

"Hahahahaha." Para pereman tertawa terbahak - bahak akan pernyataan si gadis.

"Pangeran berk-akhhh..."

Omongan salah satu pereman terhenti bersamaan dengan ambruk tubuhnya dan menampilkan se-orang pemuda yang tengah mengenggam sebuah balok.

"Maaf saja aku bukan orang yang seperti kamu pikirkan." Kata pemuda itu kepada si gadis. Sedangkan si gadis hanya melebarkan matanya dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal di bawah dagunya, kagum akan pemuda yang ada di depannya.

Tiba - tiba saja angin menerpa wajah si pemuda dengan lembut, membuat rambut pirangnya melambai mengikuti terpaan angin. Seperti dibisikan oleh angin, pemuda itu menengok-kan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan mendapati salah satu preman yang masih tersisa sedang berlari dengan tangan terkepal ke arahnya.

Menunduk sebatas pinggang, pemuda itu menghidari pukulan si preman. Tak menyia - nyiakan kesempatan, si pemuda langsung melayangkan balok kayunya ke atas. Menabrak dagu si preman.

Sekali lagi. Angin menerpa wajah tannya. Seperti dibisikan sesuatu lagi oleh angin, pemuda itu menengok ke belakang dan mendapati preman yang tersisa yang mengacungkan pisau lipat di masing - masing tangan mereka.

'Sial!' Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Semangat! Jangan menyerah ya! Nanti aku beri ciuman jika kamu berhasil mengalahkan mereka.

Dari ujung matanya, pemuda itu melihat si gadis yang ia tolong tengah melambai - lambaikan tangannya ke arahnya. Seperti pemandu sorak sebuah tim sepak bola.

"Oy, jangan bertingkah konyol begitu di saat situasi yang genting seperti ini! Kau memecah konsentarsiku, gadis bakka." Umpatnya pada si gadis yang menganggap semua ini adalah permainan belaka. Padahal nyawa satu - satunya yang ia miliki sedang dipertaruhkan di tempat ini.

"Tap-"

"Tapi apa hah!?"

"I-itu di bel-"

"Belakang a-akh!"

Nyeri. Punggungnya terasa sakit sekali ketika merasakan benda - benda asing yang menembus kulitnya.

"Makanya jangan anggap remeh lawanmu, bocah!"

Tangan bertato milik si preman kembali menusukan pisau yang ada digenggamannya ke punggung pemuda di depannya. Menimbulkan cairan berbau amis semakin banyak mengalir dari punggung si pemuda.

Jleb!" Guakhh!" Dari mulut si pemuda kelura darah yang banyak. "La...ri!" Kata - kata terakhir itu keluar dari mulutnya yang mengalir darah bersamaan dengan ambruknya tubuh si pemuda dan mata yang mulai menutup untuk selamanya.

Hal terakhir yang pemuda itu lihat sebelum kegelapan datang padanya adalah mata lavender milik gadis yang ia tolong bersinar... Membawa hawa dingin yang munusuk kulitnya yang memang sudah dingin karena banyak mengeluarkan darah.

!

!

!

Gelap.

Walau mataku ini telah terbuka, tapi tetap saja kegelapan yang kulihat. Apakah ini yang orang - orang sebut dengan alam bakka? Alam kubur? Atau sejenisnya?

Dingin.

Kedua kakiku, bukan. Bukan hanya kakiku yang terendam oleh air yang dingin ini, tetapi semua badanku juga merasakan hal tersebut. Entah faktor apa yang membuatku kedingan begini.

'A-apa itu?' Tanyaku pada diri sendiri saat melihat secercah cahaya yang ada di hadapanku.

Aku pun mulai berjalan. Kedua tanganku, ku gunakan untuk memegang sesuatu yang terasa seperti tembok di sampingku. Suara air terdengar jelas disetiap langkahku, faktor aku sedang berjalan disebuah genangan air.

Jauh. Jauh sekali asal cahaya itu dari tempatku ini. Karena dari tadi aku berjalan seperti tidak berpindah posisi sedikit pun. Entah memang itu kenyataannya? Tapi aku yakin kalau aku sedang berjalan dan berpindah tempat. Karena suara air yang kakiku ciptakaan ini sebagai bukti bahwa aku sedang berjalan dan berpindah tempat.

Si-silau... Tiba - tiba cahaya yang tadinya jauh mendadak mendekat kearahku dengan spontan. Refleks kedua mataku menutup dengan tangan yang menyilang di hadapan wajah. Meski begitu, intensitas cahaya yang masuk kedalam indra penglihatanku ini tidak berkurang sedikit pun.

Untuk beberapa detik, aku memejamkan mataku ini. Setelah dirasa sudah tidak silau lagi, aku pun membuka mata dengan perlahan dan mendapati...

**"Selamat datang, gaki..."**

**TBC...**

**A/N : hai minna - san. Ane author baru disini sekaligus mempersembahkan fict pertama ane. Ancur emang... Karena ini baru pertama kalinya ane membuat fict... Terlepas dari itu, bagaimana pendapat reader-sama sekalian? Apa penasaran? Kuharap iya. Dan satu hal lagi...**

**Ane mohon kerja samanya untuk perkembangan fict ini dan cara penulisan ane dengan menyempatkan waktu luang anda sekalian untuk me - riview fict ini.**

**Mohon maaf atas kesalahnnya. Saya, kuro, mohon undur diri.**

**Jaaa...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer = ane tidak membuat keduanya.**

**Happy reading minna-san :***

**Apa? Iblis? Tidak mungkin!**

Dicerita sebelumnya, si pemuda yang berusaha menolong seorang gadis yang di kejar oleh segerombolan pereman tertusuk oleh pisau. Dan sekarang, pemuda tersebut terjebak di suatu tempat yang tidak ia ketahui dalam keadaan gelap dan menganggap dirinya sendiri telah... mati.

Setelah beberapa saat ia berjalan di ruangan tanpa cahaya tersebut, kini pemuda itu sampai di suatu tempat dan disambut oleh...

**"Selamat datang, gaki."**

Suara berat yang menyeramkan, berasal dari seseorang atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang ada di depan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"A-apa kau ini?" Mata birunya melebar, terkejut akan hal yang ada di depannya. Di depan pemuda tersebut kini terbang se-ekor kucing berbulu hitam dengan ukuran tubuh yang berkali - kali lipat se-ekor kucing pada umumnya. Di punggung kucing itu terdapat sepasang sayap kelalawar yang sangat lebar, saking lebarnya dapat menutup seluruh tubuh kucing itu. Dan hal terakhir yang membuat si pemuda terkejut adalah ekor si kucing. Bukan karena bentuknya yang aneh, tapi karena jumlahnya. Yang seharusnya se-ekor kucing mempunyai satu ekor, tapi kucing hitam raksasa yang ada didepannya mempunyai tiga buah ekor.

**"Aku?" **Tunjuk kucing itu pada dirinya sendiri dengan kuku tajam kaki kanan depannya. **"Bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku ini kucing?"**

"Kalau ukuranmu tidak sebesar mobil dan berukuran layaknya kucing yang normal, itu wajar. Kalau kau tidak mempunyai sayap, itu wajar. Kalau kau mempunyai satu ekor, itu wajar. Dan terakhir... mana ada kucing berbicara?" Walau ragu, pemuda tersebut tetap mengutarakan isi hatinya itu.

**"Hahaha. Aku baru ingat. Kau belum mengetahui dunia supranatural." **Kucing hitam aneh itu tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan pemuda dihadapannya itu. **"Aku adalah kucing neraka. Seseorang memanggilku dengan sebutan Kuro dan merubahku menjadi scared gear, lalu menanamkannya pada dirimu, gaki." **Kucing tersebut mengataknnya dengan nada yang lirih. Teringat akan seseorang yang dulu bersamanya.

"Ku-kucing neraka? Dunia supranatural? Scaredgear? A-apa - apaan semua itu? Jangan bercanda!" Pemuda itu memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut dengan kedua tangannya. Tak percaya atau lebih tepatnya belum percaya akan omongan kucing hitam yang mengaku mempunyai panggilan Kuro di depannya itu.

**"Sebentar lagi juga kau akan mengetahuinya, gaki."**

"Kapan?"

**"Setelah kau keluar dari sini. Ngomong - ngomong kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Kuro, siapa namamu, gaki?"**

Tiba - tiba saja cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh si pemuda. Raut khawatir sekaligus terkejut tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Perlahan tubuhnya menjadi partikel - partikel cahaya, lalu terbang ke udara dan hilang dengan tiupan angin.

**"Jangan khawatir gaki, itu tanda bahwa kamu akan keluar dari sini."**

"Na-namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Kau boleh memanggilku Naruto, Kuro..." Itulah kata - kata terakhir dari pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki tersebut sebelum menghilang secara keseluruhan.

**"Aku sudah tahu itu, Naru-chan..." **Tempat Kuro berada kini secara spontan menjadi gelap gulita... Hanya ada mata biru terang miliknya yang perlahan menutup dan menjadikan tempat ini gelap total...

!

!

!

!

Disebuah kamar yang luas dengan gaya feminim terdapat dua gadis cantik yang sedang menunggu seorang pemuda berambut pirang untuk bangun di tempat tidur.

"Huaaaa... Sona-nee kenapa evil pieces tidak berguna pada pemuda ini? Huaaaa, sudah beberapa jam tapi dia belum bangun juga, huaaaa..." Tangisan yang seperti anak kecil tersebut keluar dari salah satu gadis yang berada disana.

Sementara yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Sona-nee' terlihat memijit keningnya menggunakan salah satu tangan miliknya sebelum berujar, "Hinata-chan, sudah berapa kali nee-chan bilang bahawa itu hal yang wajar bagi seseorang yang dirubah." Gadis berkacamata itu sudah capek akan kelakuan dari adiknya tersebut yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan pemuda yang kini tak sadarkan diri di atas kasurnya itu.

"Ta-tapikan.."

"Unghhh..." Ucapan gadis berambut hitam kebiru - biruan yang mempunyai nama Hinata itu terhenti ketika mendengar lenguhan dari pemuda di depannya itu. Mata lavender miliknya tampak berbinar - binar saat mengetahui bahwa pemuda berambut kuning itu sebentar lagi akan bangun.

"Enghhh... Dimana ini?" Pemuda berambut kuning itu bangun, duduk di atas kasur dengan tangan yang memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Kau ada di dalam kamarku." Suara tegas yang berasal dari gadis yang bernama Sona itu menjawab pertanyaan si pemuda.

"Eh? Kenapa bisa?" Rasa pusing seperti hilang darinpemuda itu dan tergantikan oleh rasa terkejut yang luar biasa. Mengapa dirinya berada dikamar seorang gadis? Se-ingatnya ia sedang berada di suatu tempat berbicara dengan kucing berna Kuro setelah tertusuk saat menyelamatkan seorang gadis.

"Kamu hampir mati saat menolongku. Lalu setelah itu aku merubahmu menjadi iblis dengan evil pieces."

Suara kekanak - kanakan ini... Pemuda itu merasa familira dengan pemiliknya... Segera saja ia menengok keasal suara dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik tengah menatapnya dengan intens...

"A-ano... Tapi bukannya iblis itu hanya mitos saja?" Entah kenapa pemuda berambut pirang itu menjadi gugup saat dipandangi dengan intens oleh gadis yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Huftt." Hinata segera mengembungkan pipinya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tak suka akan pertanyaan pemuda berambut kuning tersebut yang seolah - olah dirinya sedang berbohong.

Sedangkan gadis berkacamata yang berdiri tak jauh dari Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja saat melihat kelakuan chilidish adiknya tersebut.

"Apa yang dikatakan adikku itu benar. Sekarang kau merupakan bagian dari kami yaitu, iblis... Dan juga merupakan orang pertama yang menjadi... Bidak adikku ini." Sona menjelaskan dengan nada yang tegas dan untuk mewakili adiknya menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Walau tak semuanya sih.

"Aku tetap tak per-" Ucapan dari pemuda pirang itu harus kembali ia telan mentah mentah. Di mata birunya yang kini melebar sempurna terlihat Sona yang mempunyai sepasang sayap kelalawar.

"Sekarang kau percaya?" Tanya Sona yang melihat raut tidak percaya dari pemuda yang 'menyelamatkan' adiknya ini.

"Lihat aku juga punya." Bukan hanya Sona yang mempunyai sepayang sayap kelalawar di punggungnya, tapi juga Hinata yang kini tengah berputar - putar di tempatnya mempunyai sayap juga. Hal tersebut membuat si pemuda dengan terpaksa menganggukan kepalanya, mempercayai ucapan dari dua gadis cantik didepannya ini.

"Kamu juga punya kok."

"Uaaa." Hampir saja pemuda itu terjungkal karena terkejut akan kelakuan Hinata. Kini gadis cantik bermata lavender yang mempunyai sifat sangat chilidish tersebut tengah menatap kedua matanya dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Beberapa senti lagi akan beradu.

"Ma-mana?" Wajah si pemuda memerah dengan sempurna saat wajah cantik Hinata terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Tuh." Hinata menunjuk ke arah belakang si pemuda dengan matanya. Si pemuda pun ikut memandang ara pandang gadis didepannya dan mendapati sepasang sayap kelalawar yang menempel di punggungnya dengan lemas.

"I-iya." Karena kegugupannya, si pemuda hanya bereaksi ala kadarnya.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau lupa belum berkenalan dengannya?" Sona yang dari tadi melihat kelakuan chilidish dari adiknya akhirnya buka suara.

"Oh iya, aku lupa." Hinata akhirnya memundurkan dirinya dengan lidah yang menjulur di sudut bibirnya yang mungil itu dari hadapan wajah si pemuda, lalu berdiri di samping kakaknya.

"Perkenalkan namaku, Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

"Walau kau sudah mengetahuiku disekolah, aku akan memeperkenalkan diriku secara resmi. Namaku Sona. Sona Sitri."

"Eh? Bukannya kalian itu kakak adik? Tapi kena-"

"Kami saudara angkat..." Sona dan Hinata mengatakannya dengan lirih...

"Ma-maaf." Sesal si pemuda.

"Tak apa. Sekarang ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Hinata kembali menjadi riang, melupakan apa yang terjadi sesaat yang lalu.

"Oh i-iya." Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Namaku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Huaa.. Naruto-kun, selamat datang di keluargaku." Hinata yang senang akan pergee pertamanya tanpa sadar langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Sedangkan Sona, yang ternyata merupakan kakak angkat dari Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu pergi meninggalkan keluarga baru adiknya tersebut untuk berduaan di dalam kamarnya.

Di balik pintu kamarnya, Sona terlihat menghela nafasnya. Lelah akan semua hal yang terjadi pada hari ini.

"Bagaimana menurut anda, Kaichou?" Tanya gadis berkacamata yang sedang berdiri bersandar di samping pintu kamar Sona.

"Aura yang dipancarkan anak itu sangat aneh. Ada aura suci yang mengalir dan bersatu ditubuhnya. Juga dia mengonsumsi dua bidak kesatria milik Hinata-chan." Sona menerangkan keadaan Naruto yang menurutnya cukup aneh sekaligus unik di waktu bersamaan.

"Begitu ya? Apa anda tertarik dengannya, Kaichou?"

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi berhubung dia sudah milik Hinata-chan jadi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa." Sona menjawab gadis di sampingnya dengan jujur. "Lagi pula kita masih ada urusan karena besok adalah pertemuan tiga fraksi. Ayo, Tsubaki."

"Ha'i Kaichou."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan entah kemana.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Semoga reader-sama sekalian tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini, karena tidak ada adegan action yang terjadi. Tapi adegan action akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Saya mohon dengan sangat, berikan komentar apapun tentang fict ini, baik lewat review maupun pm.**

Maaf ane gak bisa menjawab review yang masuk karena waktu ane diwarnet sudah habis...

Jaaa...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer = Ane tidak membuat keduanya.**

**Happy reading minna-san :***

**Misi pertama! Masalah!**

Selama satu minggu saat dimana aku menjadi bagian dari Iblis, aku mulai mengetahui beberapa hal tentang dunia ini. Yang pertama adalah terjadinya _Great War. _Peperangan antara tiga _Fraksi_,. Yaitu, fraksi malaikat, fraksi malaikat jatuh, dan fraksi iblis sendiri. Perang tersebut terjadi di masa lampau, yang memakan beratus - ratus tahun lamanya hanya untuk mendapati ke munduran di masing - masing fraksi. Dengan kata lain, tidak ada yang memenangkan perang tersebut.

Kedua. Tuhan telah... Mati... Awalnya aku terkejut dengan yang satu ini, tapi setelah dijelaskan dengan rinci, walau menurutku tak semuanya di ceritakan sih, tapi secara garis besar aku mengerti kenapa tuhan bisa... mati.

Dan yang terakhir tentang _Scared Gear. _Sebuah senjata suci buatan Tuhan, walau ada sih yang bukan buatan Tuhan. Contohnya adalah milik Azazel, guru pembimbing klub penelitian gaib yang merupakan pemimpin tertinggi malaikat jatuh. Mengapa seorang pemimping tertinggi malaikat jatuh bisa menjadi pembimbing bagi iblis? Hanya orangnya saja yang tahu. Kata Azazel, aku juga mempunyai _Scared Gear_. Seperti punya Azazel, _Scared Gear_ milikku bukanlah buatan Tuhan. Melaikan buatan seseorang yang merubah Kuro menjadi Scared Gearku ini.

Bebicara tentang Kuro, aku tidak memberi tahunya kepada siapa pun. Menurutku, sebaiknya Kuro tetap menjadi rahasiaku saja.

Oh iya, Scared Gear milikku berupa cincin. Cincin hitam yang merupakan peninggalan orang tuaku dan selalu ku bawa - bawa kemana pun aku pergi bahkan waktu aku di kamar mandi. Ya, itu juga kata ibu panti di panti asuhan yang dulu pernah mengurusku.

Soal kekuatan cincin yang kupakai di jari manis tangan kananku ini belum ada yang mengetahui, termasuk aku sendiri. Pernah sekali Azazel memeriksa cicin ini di Grigori, pusat malaikan hitam, dan hasilnya sungguh mengejutkan. Yaitu... semua sistem di grigori menjadi eror semua, dan sontak membuat Azazel kapok memeriksa cincinku ini dengan alat yang ia miliki. Tapi, bukan berarti Azazel menyerah untuk mengetahui potensi cicin yang kumiliki dihari berikutnya aku di paksa bertarung dengan menggunakan kekuatan Scared Gear yang bahkan aku tidak tahu cara memakainya ini dengan muridnya yang mesum, Issei Hyoudou. Walau aku sekuat tenaga mengelurakan kekuatan dari cincin hitam ini, aku tetap saja tidak, bukan, tapi belum bisa mengeluarkannya dan menjadi bulan - bulanan Issei yang hampir menguasai Scared Gear miliknya.

"Naruto-kun, makanannya sudah siap!"

Ah, teriakan itu menyadarkanku dari kenangan pahit saat menjadi samsak si kaisar naga merah waktu lalu. Tak mau membuatnya menunggu aku pun lekas turun dari tangga menuju dapur untuk sarapan sebelum memulai aktifatku pada hari libur ini. Bau yang mengundang segera tercium di indra penciumanku ketika aku telah turun.

"Nar-"

"Iya iya, aku sudah disini kok, Hinata-sam-"

"Hufttt. Naruto-kun jahat!"

"Ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja, Hinata-chan..." Entah karena apa, Hinata yang merupakan... errrr... majikanku ini marah saat aku memanggilnya dengan suflix sama. Padahal secara teknis itu merupakan kewajiban dari... errr... budaknya untuk memanggil dirinya dengan suflix sama. Ya aku juga bingung. Benar kata temanku, bahawa wanita itu lebih rumit dari rumus matematika.

Setelah moodnya mendadak jadi baik kembali, ia segera menyuruhku duduk dan segera makan dengan gaya khasnya. Kekanak-kanakan. Walau begitu, ia merupakan gadis yang cantik, malahan bisa dibilang sangat cantik... Dengan tubuh mungil di usianya saat ini, namun bentuk tubuhnya sangat profosional, tidak gemuk sekaligus tidak kurus. Bibir mungil yang merah, kulit seputih susu tanpa noda sedikit pun dan mata lavendernya yang begitu polos... Membuat semua lelaki ingin memakannya...

"Naruto-kun kenapa melamun? Apa Naruto-kun tidak suka masakan Hina-chan ya?"

Sial, bukan begitu Hinata! Aku melamun... Karena melamunkan kecantikanmu... Tentu saja aku tidak mengucapkannya secara gamlang...Malah aku berbicara, "Ma-maaf, sepertinya aku kurang tidur, Hinata-chan."

"Kan sudah Hina-chan bilang, Naruto-kun harus banyak istirhat agar kuat disiang hari. Eh malah bandel."

Hinata aku beritahu ya, kamu tidak cocok menasehatiku begitu dengan suara chilidish begitu, itu terkesan aneh. Ya, itu hanya bisa aku utarakan di dalam pikiranku saja dan memabalas ucapan Hinata dengan kata maaf.

Setelah itu, aku pun memakan sarapan yang dibuat Hinata dan...

"Huaaaa! Ini enak sekali. Kau pasti jadi istri yang baik dikemudian hari." Aku mengucapkannya tanpa sadar. Karena malu, aku pun memakan sarapan dengan diam dan tak banyak bicara, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Hinata saat ini. Ia makan dengan kepala yang menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya dibalik rambut panjang indahnya.

Oke, lupakan tentang yang barusan terjadi dan mari kita bahas kenapa Hinata ada dirumahku? Jawabannya simple. Dia ingin tinggal disini. Untuk apa? Itu pertanyaanku saat dimana ia meminta tinggal disini. Dan dia menjawab, dia hanya ingin saja tidak lebih tidak kurang. Awalnya aku keberatan sih, tapi berhubung dia adalah majikanku, aku pun tak kuasa untuk menolaknya.

Walau hanya tiga hari ia berada disini, tapi keberadaannya sangat membantu diriku. Kamar yang aku tempati yang dulunya selalu kotor menjadi bersih berkatnya. Dan yang tadinya aku hanya mengonsumi makanan instan saja, berkat keberadaan Hinata, aku bisa makan makanan yang lumayan bergizi. Awalnya aku larang dia untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumahku ini. Tapi ia menolaknya mentah - mentah dan...

"Pekerjaan ini tidak cocok bagi laki - laki, lebih cocok di kerjakan oleh perempuan!" Birbicara begitu dengan mata yang melotot... Mau tak mau, aku meng-iyakan saja kemauannya.

Tapi... Keberadaan Hinata dirumahku juga membawa dampak buruk bagi kehidupanku saat ini. Karena kami selalu berangkat sekolah bersama, bahkan keluar rumah pun selalu bersama dengan Hinata yang...

"Huaaa! Cocok sekali!"

"Aku iri pada anak jaman sekarang."

"Manisnya."

menggandeng tanganku dan menimbulkan gosip tentang diriku. Baik disekolah maupun para tetangga... Pernah sekali aku melepaskan gandengan tangan Hinata dari tanganku, dan betapa terkejutnya aku... Dia menangis... Menangis layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya dan membuatku dicap sebagai lelaki kurang ajar pada waktu itu.

!

!

!

Hinata dan Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan di terotoar. Banyak orang yang berbisik - bisik ketika mereka bertemu dengan Hinata dan Naruto. Memuji betapa serasinya mereka saat sedang berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Atau lebih tepatnya Hinata yang menggandeng tangan Naruto, karena wajah Naruto menunjukan ketidak nyamanan saat dirinya bergandengan dengan Hinata. Bukan karena Naruto benci digandeng oleh wanti secantik Hinata, tapi ia tidak nyaman karena harus menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sekitar dua puluh menitan Hinata dan Naruto berjalan dalam diam yang sekali - kali mengobrol kecil akibat sifat chilidish Hinata yang menanyakan ini dan itu saat dirinya melihat sesuatu yang baru ke Naruto, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah gerbang yang sangat besar. Gerbang yang menjadi pintu masuk menuju teras sebuah rumah yang sangat besar bergaya Eropa Klasik, saking besarnya rumah ini mirip sebuah kastil. Tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi, Hinata dan Naruto segera membuka gerbang menuju teras rumah di depannya.

Ting! Neng!

Bel rumah yang bergaya Eropa Klasik tersebut berbunyi ketika jari telunjuk tangan kanan Naruto menekannya. Tak lama kemudian muncul seseorang yang membuka pintu yang ada di depan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Ah, ternyata pasangan suami istri baru telah tiba." Wajah cantiknya tersenyum jahil, ketika mata hitam miliknya melihat siap yang datang.

"Huh. Hina-chan dan Naruto-kun belum jadi suami istri..." Hinata mengembungkan pipinya, menyangkal perkataan orang di depannya. Sedangkan Naruto yang ada di samping Hinata hanya diam, diam dengan wajah yang merah. Menahan malu...

"Ya, memang belum... Tapi kaliankan sepasang kekasih." Kembali. Senyuman jahil tercetak lebar di wajah cantik wanita tersebut. Menunggu reaksi dari kedua remaja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kekasih?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung. "Kekasih itu macam apa?" Lanjutnya kembali, bertanya ke orang yang berdiri di depannya itu. Sedangkan Naruto, hanya diam membisu dengan wajah merah padamnya dibarengi dengan pikirannya yang melayang.

"Keka-"

"Su-sudah cu-cukup." Setelah mengendalikan perasaan yang bergejolak di dadanya, Naruto memotong perkataan orang di depannya dengan gugup. "La-lagi pula kita ke sini mau menemui Sona-san." Lanjut Naruto, menerangkan niatnya datang kemari.

"Aduh maaf, aku lupa." Ujung lidahnya keluar dari sudut bibirnya, menyadari kesalahan yang ia buat. "Mari ikuti saya." Wanita cantik tersebut pun segera berbalik, berjalan masuk kedalam rumah yang ternyata rumah milik Sona, kaka angkat Hinata.

"Naruto-kun." Bisik Hinata kepada Naruto yang ada dalam gandengannya. "Kekasih itu apa?"

"Se-sebaiknya kamu melupakan itu, Hinata-chan." Pinta Naruto sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan. Tak lupa juga tangan kirinya yang tidak digandeng Hinata menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Entah karena gatal atau untuk menghilangkan degubpan jantungnya yang liar. Ya siapa yang tahu...

Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh ora- ekhm, iblis - iblis dari Kuoh akademi. Kelompok Rias Gremory dan Saona Sitri.

"Kaichou, mereka telah sampai." Gadis cantik yang beberapa saat lalu menyambut kedatangan Hinata dan Naruto menunduk hormat dihadapan orang yang dipanggilnya 'Kaichou' itu, Sona Sitri.

"Kerja bagus. Sekarang kau boleh beristirahat, Kaede." Balas Sona dengan nada tegas yang ia miliki.

"Ha'i."

Boft!

Wanita cantik yang menyambut Hinata dan Naruto tiba - tiba saja tertutupi asap yang berasal dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Su-sugoi!" Mata lavender milik Hinata berbinar binar saat melihat kejadian didepannya itu. Padahal ia sudah sering menyaksikan hal semacam itu dari kecil. Sedangkan Naruto, hanya menatap kagum kejadian yang terjadi barusan tanpa sepatah kata pun. Takjub akan hal yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

Setelah beberapa detik, asap pun menghilang dan memunculkan se-ekor burung pipit dari tempat gadis cantik yang menyambut Hinata dan Naruto, Kaede, berdiri tadi. Burung itu lalu terbang menuju Sona. Setelang berada ditangan Sona, burung pipit tersebut menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir milik klan Sitri.

'Ja-jadi dia burung pipit ya?' Tanya Naruto dalam hatinya. Heran sekaligus takjub akan hal - hal yang belum pernah ia lihat selama menjadi manusia.

"Syukurlah kau sudah ada disini Hinata-chan." Ucap Sona. Nada tegas darinya belum juga hilang walau ia berbicara terhadap adiknya, adik angkatnya. "Aku memintamu kesini untuk memintamu agar menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di gunung Fuji."

"Ya. Kami sungguh mengandalkanmu, Hinata-chan. Tadinya soal itu akan diurus oleh kelompok kami, akan tetapi, karena panggilan darurat dari Mou Lucifer, kelompok kami jadi tidak bisa melaksanakannya." Tambah gadis berambut merah panjang, teman Sona dari kecil. Rias Gremory.

"Serahkan saja urusan itu pada kami, Sona-nee, Rias-nee." Dengan percaya diri, Hinata menepuk dadanya sendiri dengan tangan kanan miliknya. "Selesaikan urusan kalian di Underworld dengan tenang!"

"Ya, terimakasih atas bantuannya Hinata-chan." Ucap Rias dengan lembut diiringi dengan senyuman manisnya. "Tapi kau juga harus hati - hati di sana, Hinata-chan. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang janggal di sana."

"Rias-nee tenang saja. Hina-chan dan Naruto-kun akan baik - baik saja."

"Oke. Kalau begitu kami akan berangkat. Jaa." Lingkaran sihir khas masing - masing klan, Gremory dan Sitri, bersinar terang di bawah tempat mereka duduk. Perlahan lingkaran sihir itu naik ke atas, seperti memakan tubuh dari orang yang ada di dalam lingkaran sihir itu.

"Jaga dirimu, Hinata-chan..." Pesan terakhir dari Sona sebelum ia menghilang. Entah kenapa suaranya terdengar lirih... Seperti merasakan sesuatu yang akan menimpa adiknya itu.

Hinata yang sempat melihat raut kakanya yang khawatir tersebut ikut - ikutan menjadi mengkhawatirkan kakaknya. Merasakan sesuatu yang akan menimpa kakaknya di Underworld...

Menggeleng kepalanya sendiri dan berbalik badan menghadap pada pergee satu - satunya dengan tatapan yang serius, Hinata lalu berucap, "Naruto-kun persiapkan dirimu untuk keadaan yang terburuk." Sedangkan Naruto yang diperingatkan oleh tuannya tersebut hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan ragu. "Oke, mari kita berangkat." Seru Hinata riang bersamaan dengan lingkaran sihir khas klan sitri yang muncul di bawah kaki mereka berdua dan kemudian naik ke atas. Meneleport diri mereka ke tempat yang dipinta oleh Rias dan Sona...

!

!

!

Gunung Fuji. Salah satu gung tertinggi di dunia. Gunungg yang dianggap suci oleh penduduk Jepang ini mempunyai misteri dan mitos yang beredar diseluruh Jepang. Bahkan merembet ke beberapa belahan dunia. Gunung yang puncaknya tertutupi salju abadi ini juga merupakan tempat wisata tersohor di Jepang karena pemandangannya yang indah.

Terlepas dari hal di atas, di salah satu bagian dari kaki gunung Fuji yang saat ini tertutupi kabut, muncul sebuah lingkaran yang cukup besar. Lingkaran berwarna biru dengan motif - motif aneh di bagian dalam lingkaran itu berpendar memancarkan cahaya ke sekitarnya. Lama - kelamaan, cahaya biru yang berasal dari lingkaran tersebut semakin besar lalu memunculkan sepasang muda mudi di tengah lingkaran tersebut. Setelah kemunculan Hinata dan Naruto, cahaya dalam lingkaran tempat mereka muncul mulai meredup dan hilang tanpa bekas, meninggalkan mereka ditengah hutan berkabut.

Deg!

Tubuh Hinata menegang untuk beberapa saat, merasakan aura aneh yang terpancar di puncak gunung Fuji. Benar apa Rias tadi, disini ada sesuatu yang janggal...

"Berhati - hatilah Naruto-kun. Jangan sampai kau jauh - jauh dariku." Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Naruto, Hinata tidak bersikap kekanak - kanakan lagi. Membuat Naruto resah tanpa sebab. Mengesampingkan perasaannya, Naruto mengangguk patuh pada perkataan tuannya itu.

Setelah itu, Hinata dan Naruto mulai berjalan menuju arah puncak gunung Fuji dengan Naruto yang mengekor di belakanh Hinata. Mereka mendaki gunung Fuji dengan diam, bersiaga akan hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Baru beberapa saat Naruto berjalan menaiki gunung bersalju abadi ini, dia sudah mengeluarkan keringat. Bukan keringat panas yang dihasilkan oleh bergeraknya anggota tubuh, tetapi keringat dingin yang memberitahunya akan bahaya yang sebentar lagi ia dan tuannya hadapi.

Firasat Naruto yang buruk ternyata benar. Sesuatu yang mengeliat - geliat datang dari depan. Menerjangnya dan tuannya dengan cepat. Setelah dekat, baik dirinya dan tuannya langsung melompat kesamping untuk menghindar dan mengetahui sesuatu tersebut adalah sebuah akar tanaman.

Tapi sayang bagi Naruto, karena refleks dan kecepatannya hanya beberapa level berada di atas manusia biasa, membuatnya tertusuk di bagian betis kanannya oleh ujung akar tanaman itu yang entah kenapa bisa tajam layaknya ujung tombak,. Seharusnya Naruto memiliki kecepatan luar biasa saat mengonsumsi dua bidak knight saat dibangkitkan jadi iblis. Tapi, Naruto berbeda, entah kenapa dirinya hanya bertambah beberapa level di atas kecepatan manusia biasa, yang bahkan kecepatannya tidak sampai untuk bersaing dengan orang yang mengonsumsi satu bidak knight saja.

'Si-sial!' Rutuk Naruto yang menyadari betapa lemah dirinya saat ini.

"Naruto-kun! Jangah lengah!" Teriak Hinata yang masih menghindari tusukan - tusukan dari benda yang mirip dengan akar tanaman ini dengan gesit dan sekali - kali menembakan sihir air ke arah datangnya serangan.

'Benar apa kata Hinata-chan! Aku tidak boleh menyerah pada saat ini. Aku harus membuktikan kepada semuanya bahwa aku, Naruto Uzumaki, akan menjadi iblis terkuat di Underworld!' Perlahan Naruto bangkit dengan semangat yang membara dalam dirinya. Ia sudah memutuskan. Memutuskan tujuan hidupnya kali ini. Menjadi terkuat di Underworld...

Sebuah akar kembali mendekat kearah Naruto, tepat menuju jantungnya. Bukannya menghindar, Naruto malah berlari mendekati akar tersebut. Menantang langsung serangan dari lawannya tersebut.

"Jangan bodoh Naruto!" Teriakan Hinata tidak membuat Naruto berhenti, malah membuatnya mempercepat larinya. "Sial! Akar akar ini mengganggu saja!" Kembali Hinata mengalihkan fokusnya terhadap akar - akar yang menyerangnya. Di dalam hatinya, ia berdo'a pada Raja Iblis untuk keselamatan Naruto.

Saat sudah dekat dengan tubuhnya, Naruto segera menunduk agar akar tersebut hanya menusuk udar kosong saja. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, ia langsung lari lagi kearah datangnya akar - akar yang menyerangnya dan tuannya itu.

Wush!

Entah angin dari mana yang menerpa wajah tan miliknya, namun yang jelas, Naruto segera berguling kedepan dan mendapati sebuah akar lainnya yang hamoir saja menusuk rusuk kanannya kalau saja ia terlambat untuk menghidar. Dengan segera, Narto kembali berlari menuju asal akar - akar ini datang.

'Sial!' Naruto berhenti berlari ketika di depannya terdapat lima buah akar yang menuju ke arahnya, lalu ia pun berbalik kebelanh dan hanya untuk melihat lima akar yang menuju kearahnya kembali. Bukan hanya di depan dan belang, baik disamping kanan dan kirinya, terdapat akar akar yang munuju ke arahnya. 'Bagaimana ini?'

Wush! Sekali lagi, angin yang entah muncul dari mana menerpa wajah Naruto. Membuatnya merasa sedikit tenang, walau tau bahaya mendekatinya sebentar lagi.

Wush! Angin yang kali ini menerpa wajah Naruto seperti membisikan sesuatu hal padanya. Dengan mudahnya, Naruto langsung tiarap yang sepertinya berasal dari suara angin yang menerpanya. Atau hanya imajinasinya saja? Mana mungkin angin bicara?

'Selamat...' Naruto bersyukur bahwa nyawanya tidak jadi mati. Lalu ia pun berdiri kembali dan mulai berlari kembali untuk menuju tempat tujuannya.

Beberpa menit Naruto berlari, akhirnya ia berada di suatu tempat. Tempat yang begitu asing baginya. Bukan hutan yang berada di kaki gunung Fuji tempatnya dan Hinata berada, tapi tempat dimana terdapat bunga - bunga yang cantik. Padang bunga dengan pohon pinus yang sangat besar.

'Dimana ini?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati, heran akan tempat ia berada sekarang. 'Apa ini ilusi?' Entahlah hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

"Khukhukhu..." Sebuah suara tawa berasal dari balik satu - satunya pohon pinus besar yang berada disana, di depan Naruto. "Bukan, ini bukan ilusi. Ini kenyataan. Kau di teleport paksa olehku..." Seseorang muncul dari balik pohon pinus tersebut dengan...

"Kau apakan Tuanku itu? Cepat lepaskan!"

Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri sedang terlilit akar - akar yang menyerangnya tadi...

"Rebutlah sendiri kalau bisa..."

"Cih..." Naruto lari menerjang orang misterius dengan wajah yang tertutup tudung di depannya itu...

**TBC**

**A/N : Hinata bersikap kenak - kanakan karena ia sangat dekat dengan serafal... anda tau sendirilan sifat serafall? **

**Terimakasih banyak terhadap orang yang telah mendukung fict ini. Maafkan ane yang belum bisa membalas riview dari kalian, dikarena soal waktu yang mepepet...**

**Ngomong - ngomong, bagaimana dengan chapter satu ini? Berbelit - belitkah? Gak jelas kah? Hancur kah? Atau apa?**

**Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer = keduanya bukan buatan ane.**

**Hapyy reading minna-san :***

**Bangkit?**

Sial, kenapa akar - akar ini tiada habisnya? Dari tadi aku sudah memotongnya dengan sihir airku atau membekukannya dengan sihir es-ku, tapi tetap saja akar - akar ini selalu muncul lagi. Bahkan dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak.

"Naru-" Cih. Aku geram sekali dengan akar - akar ini. Selalu saja menggangguku. Di tambah dengan tindakan bodoh Naruto-kun yang lari menerjang akar - akar tersebut. Entah apa tujuannya. Mungkin munuju si pengendali akar - akar ini. Ya siapa tau.

"Khukhukhukhu..."

"Siapa kaum? Tunjukan dirimu!" Entah suara tawa siapa, tapi yang jelas itu membuatku tambah kesal juga aku yakin dialah yang menjadi biang keladi semua ini.

"Jangan marah begitu, nona cantik."

Dari depanku muncul seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam dengan wajah yang tertutupi tudung jubahnya dan seringai yang membuatku muak. Tanpa basa - basi aku langsung melancarkan seranganku yang berupa puluhan jarum es yang ukurannya cukup besar.

Orang yang ada didepanku tak bergeming melihat seranganku, malah dia mempelebar senringaian menjijikkannya itu.

Duar!

Ledakan terjadi saat seranganku mengenai orang misterius tersebut. Membuatku tersenyum untuk sementara waktu karena mengira ia sudah mati, tapi...

"Sial!" Tiga buah akar menerjang ke arahku dari balik asap yang mengepul dan membuatku harus menghindarinya dengan melompat ke samping. Karena kalau aku menggunakan sihirku untuk berlindung, aku jamin aku tidak akan kuat bertahan melawan orang ini cukup lama. Karena tenaga sihirku hampir habis saat orang sialan ini belum datang.

"Khukhukhu kau cukup tangguh juga ya nona." Berhentilah meremehkanku sialan, jangan tunjukan seringaian menjijikanmu itu padaku.

Karena kesal, aku langsung menembakan beberapa bola air dari tangan kananku. Tapi lagi - lagi seranganku ditahannya. Akar - akar yang ia kendalikan menyerap kekuatan sihirku hingga membuat bola air yang kuciptakan menghilang tanpa jejak.

Ya, aku mengetahui bahwa akar akan menyerap air, tapi proses yang dibutuhkan tidak instan seperti yang ia perbuat. Apa akar - akar ini...

"Ughhhh..." menyerap sihir...

Sial... Kakiku terjerat salah satu akar miliknya, tiba - tiba saja badanku menjadi lemas... Tidak bertenaga... Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku? Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyerah! Aku harus tetap hidup, untuk melakukan hal itu...

"Na...ruto-kun... Tolong... Aku..." Gumamku sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih penglihatanku dari seringaian orang menjijikan yang kini makin mendekatiku...

"Hyaaa! Lepaskan tuanku bangsat!" Teriakan Naruto bergema di padang bunga tersebut. Tangan kanannya mengepal dengan kuat saat akan meninju wajah orang bertudung yang ada di depannya tersebut.

Seringaian orang yang menyekap Hinata dengan akar - akar miliknya bertembah lebar saat melihat Naruto dengan berani atau bodohnya melakukan serangan langsung padanya. Tangan kanannya mengangkat setinggi dadanya sambil mengarahkan telapaknya ke arah Naruto. "Kau bodoh!" Setelah ejekannya kepada Naruto, lima buah akar keluar 50cm di bawah pijakannya dan berhasil menghalau tinjuan dari Naruto.

"Aw! Aw! Aw! Sakit! Sakit! Sakit!" Naruto mengibas - ngibaskan tangan kanannya sambil melompat ke sana ke mari untuk mengurangi rasa sakit akibat tangan kanannya berbenturan dengan akar yang keras milik musuhnya. "Hei! Kau curang! Tidak gentelman! Kalau berani lawan aku dengan tangan kosong. Bukan dengan ben-" Umpatan Naruto terhenti karena ia harus segera melompat ke samping kirinya untuk menghindari serangan mendadak dari pria akar yang menjadi musuhnya itu.

"Bodoh! Ini pertempuran dunia supranatural, bukan pertandingan resmi di ring. Jadi sudah wajar jika aku menggunakan kemampuanku, kuning bodoh." Orang yang menyekap Hinata berucap dengan nada merehkan sambil terus mengendalikan akar - akar miliknya untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Cih!" Naruto mendecih sambil menghindari akar - akar yang mengejarnya. Ia melompat, berlari, dan kadang - kadang tiarap untuk menghidar.

"Kurasa sudah cukuo bermainnya." Kedua tangannya mengepal di depan dadanya, mirip seperti orang berdo'a. Mulutnya berkomat - kamit layaknya dukun. Tanah yang ia pijak retak kedalam tanah. Puluhan akar bergerak liar di belakang badannya. "Matilah kau, kuning bodoh!" Bersamaan dengan perintah tuannya, puluhan akar itu bergerak dengan sangat cepat kearah Naruto, lebih cepat dari akar - akar yang pernah menyerangnya. Di tengah perjalanan menuju Naruto, akar - akar tersebut berubah menjadi naga. Melesat ke arah Naruto.

Wush! Angin lembut menerpa wajah Naruto. Membuatnya sadar akan ke takjubannya kepada serangan lawan dihadapannya itu. "Sial..." Naruto menutup matanya rapat - rapat saat menyadari tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menghindar dan...

Duagh! Nagar yang terbuat dari akar - akar tersebut menabrak Naruto sangat keras. Saking kerasnya membuat Naruto terpental sangat jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Setelah berguling - guling dan tertancap duri - duri dari bungan yang ada di sana, Naruto akhirnya berhenti dengan tubuh yang terlentang menghadap langit.

'Sial! Maaf Hinata aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu...' Mulutnya yang berdarah membentuk sebuah senyuman, senyum getir.

"Khukhukhu... Hebat juga kau, bisa bertahan menerima seranganku yang satu itu. Tapi..." Orang bertudung yang menyekap Hinata mulai mendekati Naruto perlahan dengan seringaian yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya itu. Saat sudah berjarak cukup dwngan Naruto, kira - kira 5 meter, tangan kanannya mengacung tinggi ke atas, di ikuti dengan sebuah akar yang ujungnya lancip seperti mengikuti orang tersebut. "Kau harus mati..." Bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang jatuh di depan dadanya, akar yang berada di depannya dengan ujung yang tajam yang mengarah ke langit, jatuh menuju dada kiri Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Gelap... Apa aku sudah mati? Aku harap kali ini aku bisa tenang... Bisa bertemu dengan ke-dua orang tuaku. Walau aku tahu aku tidak akan masuk ke surga, karena aku ini seorang iblis...

**"Gaki... Oy, Gaki..."**

Su-suara itu... Kuro! Mataku langsung terbuka saat mendengar suara yang familiar di telingaku ini. Sekarang aku sedang berada di tempat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Kuro. Kuil yang berada di puncak gunung dengan angin kencang yang berhembus disekelilingnya. Kuro saat ini tidak terbang seperti sebelumnya. Kini ia sedang berdiri dengan ke-empat kakinya di depanku.

Tapi kenapa aku disini?... bukannya aku sedang bertarung dengan orang misterius yang menyekap Hinata? Hinata?... Tunggu dulu... Sekarang Hinata dalam bahaya... Bagaimana caranya aku menyelamatkannya...

**"Apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja, gaki?"**

"Ku...kuro..." Aku tundukan kepalaku ini, menyembunyikan ekspresi menjijikan yang kubuat saat ini. "Aku... Sebenarnya aku ... aku... aku ingin menyelamatkan orang yang telah membuatku hidup kembali... tapi... aku terlalu lemah... saking lemahnya aku tid-"

**"Apa kau lupa denganku?" Kucing besar dihadapanku memotong keluhan yang mulutku lontarkan. "Kau masih ingatkan, bahwa aku ini adalah Sacred Gear? Senjata yang bisa menyaingi Tuhan?"**

Mataku membelalak, melebar mendengar penuturan Kuro yang ke-dua kalinya mengakui bahwa ia salah satu senjata yang hebat. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengannya? Tapi tunggu...

"Ta-tapi Kuro... bukankah aku..."

**"Tenaglah gaki. Aku akan meminjamkan sedikit kekuatanku padamu. Mungkin cukup untuk menghajar orang itu." Kaki kanan depan Kuro menunjuk ke arahku. Perlahan dari sana keluar cahaya biru yang menyilaukan mataku ini. "Tapi ingat. Untuk selanjutnya berlatihlah untuk menguasai kekuatanku dengan usahamu sendiri."**

Aku mengangguk, tanda menyetujui ucapan Kuro. Cahaya biru yang dipancarkan oleh kaki kanan depan, milik Kuro terus bertambah intensitasnya. Membuat mataku menjadi silau...

**Wing!**

"Ke-kenapa bisa?" Shock. Orang bertudung tersebut shock karena serangannya seperti tertahan sesuatu tak kasat mata. Bukan dari sihir pelindung, karena sihir pelindung akan terlihat pola sihirnya saat bertabrakan dengan serangan. Lagi pula, sihir pelindung dapat di tembus dengan mudah oleh akar miliknya, karena akar miliknya dapat menyerap sihir lain selama sihir itu tidak bersifat tajam. Lalu apa? Apa yang melindungi musuhnya dari akar yang ia miliki? Keajaiban? Mungkin saja. Siapa yang tau.

**Wing!**

Matanya kembali membesar saat melihat asal suara bising yang mengganggu telinganya itu. Di tangan kanan musuhnya yang kini tergeletak tidak berdaya, atau lebih tepatnya di cincin hitam yang musuhnya miliki itu, angin sedang berkumpul disana, membentuk sebuah pola lingkaran yang tidak beraturan. Beradu sehingga menimbulkan suara bising yang memekakan telinga orang yang mendengarnya.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya...?" Naluri yang ia miliki menyuruhnya untuk mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapan musuhnya yang kini melayang. Melayang melawan gravitasi dengan bantuan angin halus yang mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Aku?" Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut bertanya lagi entah kepada siapa masih dengan mata yang terpejam. Perlahan namun pasti, kedua kakinya menginjak tanah dengan lembut, turun dari udara. "Aku hanyalah se-orang Knight dari iblis cantik bernama, Hinata Sitri." Dengan suara yang kalem ia berucap, bersamaan dengan terbukanya kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan mata biru laut miliknya. Tapi tunggu dulu... Mata birunya kini bersinar terang... Bersinar di kegelapan malam dengan iris hitam vertikal... Memandang orang yang telah menyakiti majikannya dengan tajam... Membuat bulu kuduk siapa oun yang melihatnya menari ketakutan...

"O-omong kosong. Mati saja kau!" Puluhan akar yang berada dipijakan orang bertudung tersebut menerjang dengan cepat orang yang berada dihadapannya.

Wush! Bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang di ayunkan dengan lembut ke arah depan, akar akar yang menuju ke-arahnya terhenti oleh tekanan angin yang membentuk sebuah dinding tak kasat mata. "Sekarang giliranku!" Naruto berucap dengan dingin. Sedingin udara malam saat ini. Sedingin matanya yang bagaikan lautan yang membeku.

Tekanan udara yang menghadang laju akar akar dari lawannya tersebut, perlahan berubah menjadi pisau angin yang mencingcang - cincang puluhan akar milik orang bertudung tadi. Yang sekaligus menuju pemiliknya. Melihat akar akar miliknya tercincang - cincang, orang bertudung tersebut langsung melompat kesamping mencoba menghindar dari pisau - pisau angin yang menerjangnya.

Buagh!

Belum sempat tubuhnya menderat dengan sempurna di tanah, tiba tiba saja pipi kanannya terpukul oleh tinjuan keras tangan kiri Naruto, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana. Membuat orang bertudung tersebut terpental beberapa meter dengan bada yang berputar.

Swing! Swing!

"Mati kau!" Dua buah pisau angin yang berbentuk bulan sabit Naruto lepaskan dari kedua tangannya. Menuju orang berdutung yang kini duduk bersandar di sebuah batu yang ada di padang bunga tersebut dengan cepat.

Boom!

Ledakan terjadi ketika serangan Naruto berhasil mengenai orang bertudung tadi, menyebabkan kepulan asap yang menghalangi jarak pandangnya kepada musuhnya tersebut.

'Apa aku berhasil?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Karena ia masih ragu akan serangannya dengan mudah bisa menghabisi lawannya tersebut.

"Khukhukhu, serangan yang cukup berbahaya nak." Seseorang yang bertudung lainnya muncul dari kepulan asap sambil membopong temannya, orang yang Naruto lawan barusan. "Tenanglah nak, aku kesini untuk membawanya ke pengadilan. Karena ia sudah bertindak sewenang wenang disini." Melihat gelagat Naruto yang siap menyerang dirinya, orang bertudung yang baru datang menjelaskan maksudnya datang ke sana.

"Baiklah."

"Terimakasih sudah memudahkan misiku ini, nak."

"Yap."

"Nah, kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Semoga kita bertemu di lain hari. Jaa." Kedua orang yang berada di depan Naruto hilang bersamaan dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata.

Bruk! Tubuh Naruto tiba - tiba ambruk ke tanah setelah cahaya menyilaukan tersebut hilang. Meninggalkan dua muda mudi yang kehilangan kesadaran di padang bunga yang indah dengan bulan yang kembali bersinar setelah bersembunyi dibalik awan hitam.

**TBC**

**A/N : gimana chap ini? Semoga cukup memuaskan. **

**Maaf bagi yang minta dipanjangin wordsnya, saya belum bisa. Karena sebentar lagi saya mau menghadapi UN. Jadi untuk itu, saya mempercepat update dengan words yang sedikit juga untuk meminta do'a dari para readers sekalian untuk kelancaran dam kelulusan saya.**

**Bye :***


End file.
